


Meow Steve, Meow

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: The Times Supervillains Idea's Wasn't Such a Bad Idea [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cat/dog, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mentioning of the rest of the Avengers, Multi-orgasm, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to try a new something at Tony, only it backfires when Steve jumps in the way and the spell is halved.</p><p>So, Tony decides to try and find out if Steve has what Tony think he has, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow Steve, Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this one so quickly it's almost sad, almost loved it.  
> It took me some time trying to get up the research well enough.
> 
> Edit: I re-read it, altered some and wrote in more, and I've checked for some grammar mistakes, ahaha, hope it's better now!

Of course, Tony should have seen the spell coming from a mile away. Loki shouted some profound spell on a weird language. And by Thor's expression, it wasn't a good spell. So, when Loki leveled the spell at Tony, he had expected his suit to shrink, or maybe he'd become a ghost? The many outcomes had Tony more amused than worried really. It wasn't the first time Loki had tried out his evil-magic-thingy on him. It seemed Loki favored him above the rest, and no, that didn't make Tony happy, nor pleased. What he hadn't expected though, was for Steve to throw himself at him, knocking them both over. Loki's spell hit them both, his face scrunched up in a furious look and he yelled angrily, well, until Thor's hammer hit him straight in the face, sending him flying through at three buildings. Tony was dimly pleased with himself, until the pain of something trapped in his helmet startled him. He gasped out, grunting and almost writhing at the pain that was growing intense by the second. His hands flew up to open the helmet before ripping it off, and Tony groaned in happiness, well, until he realized he had the same pain at his back, located just an inch or so over his ass. Well, wasn't that surprising.

“Jesus fuck, what the hell?!” Tony wrestled inside the suit as Steve shot him a look, eyes wide and worried. His ears laying flat against his head- wait, what? Tony momentarily forgot the pain in shock of seeing a pair of straight, fury animal ears peeking out from the tussled, blonde hair. His cowl had probably been removed somewhere in the struggle, not that it matter, most people knew Captain America's identity anyway, but maybe not with a pair of golden, fury ears and a waggling tail, swaying slowly back and forth behind him, he also noticed that the captain's original ears were gone, leaving blonde hair and animal ears behind. Tony had a mere second to think that, well, oh shit, of course he was in the same fashion when a blinding pain from his back had him yowling.

“Oh shit, Jarvis, open the suit, ouch, fuck, hurry!” he hissed at the end, not really noticing.

“Right away sir.” Jarvis sounded.. oddly calm despite this, but his voice was strained. The moment the suit peeled away from his body, Tony rolled off, immediately going for the all four crouch and slowly getting up, both hands going straight for his head.

“Just great, just fucking great.. Loki and his stupid schemes..” Tony muttered, the feeling of a pair of ears against his fingers a startle to his brain. It took him just a moment to realize where his human ears used to be, only hair sprouted. Then he blanked, two seconds later, both hands had shot down to his ass, where, right where his tailbone would be, was a fury, sleek, soft tail peeking out, forcing his jeans down underneath it. Tony turned his head till it hurt and stared.

“I..” he began, now turning to Steve, face fully serious. The soldier looked puzzled and slightly worried, then growled lightly when Tony motioned for Loki. The two seemed to have caught little attention yet, which was surprising, but people tended to avoid the windows when Loki appeared, they'd learned their lesson the fifth time he appeared. Tony opened his mouth, dimly aware that his tongue felt awfully rough against the roof of his mouth. Like a cat's tongue.

“I HATE magic! Just so we're clear, now I'm going to kill that sonofabitch, if you don't mind.” he said out loud. Thor landed beside them suddenly, eyes wary at the ears and tail the two sported. The hammer returned to his raised hand a second later.

“I would advice against it Man of Iron, that spell is permanent and only the caster, my brother, can undo it.” Thor said, voice tipping into the slightly amused tone, but it was also surprisingly low. Of course, he was treading on fine glass right now. Tony snarled and Steve growled, neither caring to look at Thor, favoring the death glare aimed at Loki, who had somehow come back, though that limp on one side that had Tony's insides churning in happiness. Something in his face told him he wasn't happy that Steve had gotten some of the spell and Tony wondered if the spell was even completed enough to do what it was supposed to do.

“Thor.. is it possible that spell was supposed to turn me into some mindless, small animal with no resemblance of a human being?” he asked, eyes scanning Loki's expression for some telltale sign of his fears. Thor made an audible sound of agreement, the tone not too happy anymore.

“I'm afraid that was what my brother had planned my friend, it seems the good captain took some of the force, thus halving the spell.” Thor said, starting to swing his hammer. Loki let out a frustrated scream, only to shot off and up a building when Hulk suddenly landed no closer than two feet away from him. Well, he was still scared of him it seemed. Hulk grabbed a nearby car, or, the remains of it and threw it at the demigod scaling the building. Tony had never noticed that Hulk had such a good aim, damn, he needed to pamper Bruce extra much for this one. Loki fell like a bird whose wings had been cut with a whine similar to that of the wine he made in the security tape he had from when Hulk used Loki as a sledgehammer to rearrange his penthouse. Hulk de-hulked a second after. Shield arrived sharply two minutes later and started the clean-up while the rest of the team ushered the two half animal, half human superheroes into the nearest Quinjet, but not before Tony made sure Jarvis returned the suit to the tower.

* * *

 

“I'm telling you, I'm FINE!” Tony snapped, barely remembering to keep from snarling and baring his teeth at the doctors circling him and Steve. Yeah, okay, not teeth, fangs- whatever. It wasn't his fault that his teeth grew longer and sharper, he hadn't exactly asked Santa for a set of new teeth for Christmas, because his teeth were fantastic, thank you very much. Steve took this better than him, but then again, he always did. The blonde was currently massaging the bridge of his nose though. Clearly even the supersoldier was getting tired of the pestering. One of the doctors got too close to Tony's chest, arc reactor safely hidden under his shirt, and yet, he lashed out, hissing. Ears went right back against his skull while the doctor, startled, backed away.

“Man, as if you weren't already protective of that thing..” Clint commented as he, with the rest of the Avengers entered the room. Tony turned his way and stuck his tongue at him, the sharp, roughened membrane tickling his upper lip ever so carefully. So that's how it felt for cats. The doctors had been beyond surprised when Tony and Steve had pointed out that their human ears were long gone, which produced some jokes from Clint, but one glare from Steve and he shut up.

“Yeah Stark, very mature.” Clint answered, but he was smiling nevertheless. Half an hour ago, the doctors had determined the species of their half animal built, even a name for the breed they were. Tony had found himself as a Thai whose origins was Thailand, a 'classic' version of the Siamese apparently. While Tony thought Siamese didn't have black tail and ears, it turned out they were with a Thai, but the root of his tail was a nearly white, building for the black almost instantly. It fit him surprisingly well, considering how high class and expensive these breeds could be. Steve, on the other hand, was a bit more obvious, but harder. The number of dog breeds was, if not five times more than that of cat breeds, but Steve, turned out to be a mix of Golden retriever, as to his tail had far longer hair and the tell-tale golden fur and a German Sheppard as to his high and alert ears, which wasn't much of a surprise to anyone.

“So.. can we go now?” Tony asked for the tenth, or maybe it was the twentieth time? And, much to his surprise, Steve nodded.

“There really isn't much else you can check..” he mumbled to one of the doctors. Tony chuckled.

“Oh I can think of something.” Tony murmured and Steve's head turned to him so fast Tony swore he could hear the snap of at least one vertebrae. His face darkened, just enough for Tony to know he was blushing, because whoever said Steve blushed like a virgin.. even when he was one, was a fucking liar.

“Tony.” he voice was low, barely above a growl. Tony was very aware that his toes curled inside his shoes. Damn how much of a turn on wasn't it to have Steve growling so animalistic at him, even if he didn't mean to. Steve must have realized he did and Tony could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he figured out just what it did to Tony when Steve was so primitive in noise, but instead of a blush or some stuttered warning, there was a flash of challenge in his eyes, soon replaced by hot lust, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he raised an eyebrow. Of course, the expression was gone a second later, as if he hadn't just tried to have hardcore eye-sex with Tony in the middle of a room full of doctors and their own team.

* * *

 

Turns out, there wasn't much they could do except to wait for Loki to undo the spell, or just, unleash the Hulk at him really, but Bruce worried Loki might not be able to do much.. at all after that. Besides, they needed to find him, since he oh so conveniently escaped before they managed to get him to the Hellicarrier. Tony and Steve eventually parted from the rest of the team, heading up to their floor while the rest decided to go all out and watch as many episodes of QI as possible, not that Tony couldn't see why, the program was beyond funny and actually taught you a thing or two while at it. But Tony had something else that he really, really wanted to check out. If his assumptions were right, and of course they were, Steve's anatomy wouldn't be a fully.. 100% human anymore and Tony was going to find out just how close to facts he was. Tony knew that chances was high, or he hoped so.

“Steve..” he murmured as the blonde sat down on the couch, beer in hand. Typical him, instead of doing something with this, which they totally should, like, taking advantage of this, he was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching the fucking news. So Tony whined, literally crawling onto the couch and laid down, pressing his face into Steve's lap. The soldier tensed above and under him, but otherwise stayed still. A moment later, he relaxed.

“What is it Tony?” Steve asked, a hand finding Tony's hair, carding through it and ending with a gently caress of his ears. Tony was beyond surprised by how good it felt and squirmed around till was he was laying on his back, face up to look at Steve, who continued the petting, not once taking his eyes of the screen.

“Why aren't you pressing me into the mattress and fucking me silly?” Tony had always asked the blunt questions, because he enjoyed the reactions, this one however, wasn't what he excepted. Steve just trailed his hand from Tony's ears, much to Tony's displeasure only to start scratching him under the chin, right where his goatee started.

“Because I'm watching the news.” the soldier said, scratching absentmindedly. Tony arched as the gentle scratches under his chin caused shivers of pleasure to roll up his spine. His eyes nearly closed and he stared to purr. Jesus, what the hell? Was it supposed to feel this good? Tony really was turning into a cat wasn't he? He arched again, the purring a constant vibration through his body. Now that actually got Steve's attention, blue eyes leaving the screen to look at Tony, who found he didn't mind that Steve was watching him, instead he just arched his back, leisurely enjoying the scratching. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this change for however long he had it.

“Steeeeeeeve..” he purred, squirming again so his face was once again pressed against Steve, only, well, more south and Steve's hand ended up back on his ears. There was a barely audible groan from above him that had Tony's back arching from chills when he pressed his nose into the pants. His tail flickered back and forth as if to show of how much he enjoyed the petting. Tony grinned and pressed his face further against Steve, mouthing over what could only be Steve's cock. There was a light twitch from underneath the clothing. It was obvious junior was showing his interest. His curiosity was getting the better of him though and Tony wanted to know, no, needed to know if that part of a dog's anatomy had been passed onto Steve, because fuck, that would be so awesome.

“Please Steve..” he purred, glancing up at Steve, sideways from his position. Steve's free hand was clutching the fabric of the couch just hard enough that Tony would have to worry about a possible tear, but not right now. Tony managed to seduce a groan from Steve and suddenly, the screens went black, just as quickly, Steve had gathered Tony in his arms and just about sprinted to their bedroom. Tony let out a loud laugh, going completely limp in Steve arms. Another funny side-effect of being a half cat. Thai's apparently went limp when picked up. Steve kicked the door to their room open and closed it the same way, making Tony smirk. That certainly wasn't the first time he'd done that, nor was it the first time that he'd thrown Tony onto the bed. However, it was a first that Tony automatically flipping in the air, landing on all four on the soft bedding. He gave Steve a surprised, but amused look and the soldier gaped, then started laughing.

“Well, that was quite surprising.” Steve gasped out as he got his laughter under control. Tony chuckled, getting up on his knees as he wrestled the shirt over his head. When he got it off, he looked over to see Steve fully naked, tail wagging back and forth, and of course, erect, and woah, hey there! Tony was way beyond happy his assumptions was correct and.. well, that pleased him more than it probably should. The captain looked down and his face went a deep shade of red Tony hadn't seen for some time.

“Oh Jesus, Maria and Joseph..” the man groaned, hands suddenly fidgeting and his tail dropped slightly. Tony chuckled.

“Hey, I don't think it's that bad, it's a.. big turn on.” Tony said as he worked his pants down his thighs, only to freeze lightly, looking down to give a startled yowl. Steve gave him a worried look before his eyes followed the trail of light muscles down Tony's chest, stomach and then- yeah, Tony wasn't sure if he should be frightened or disgusted.

“You know.. I'm rather glad I don't have those.. they look, painful.” Steve said carefully.

“They don't hurt.. but fucking shit.” Tony cursed, trailing a finger across the small barbs, yeah, barbs! Oh God, he had completely forgotten that a cat's anatomy worked like that, now he was just jealous at Steve. Luckily, they were just at the inch and a half from his root and out, so no painful little bastards at the tip, oh that'd probably hurt.. He looked at Steve, expecting some sort of reaction, at least, some fear or maybe hesitation. Instead, he walked right over, quickly crawling onto the bed and pushing Tony down against it, startling the feline. Tony watched him with wide eyes as Steve pulled his pants off, and fetched the lube, which was conveniently pushed under the nearest pillow. Tony gasped lightly, whimpering when Steve's other hand trailed down his chest, stomach and right over the tip of his cock to eventually fondle his balls.

“S-Steve, fuck, get on with it..” Tony gasped out, ears flat against his skull and tail flickering back and forth, ending up wrapped around one of Steve's thighs. The soldier's tail was once again waggling to each side, showing how eager he was. Tony twitched when he heard the very familiar sound of a cap opened and Steve's hand disappeared from his balls. Seconds later, cold, slick lube dripped down his cock, across his balls and down. Tony gasped, arching in surprise.

“Steve! F-fuck..” Tony stuttered. Steve chuckled deeply, hand returning, only to press and rub two fingers across the scrotum before moving lower. Just a single rub before he pushed both fingers into him, not much of a stretch because Tony was used to his cock, but it was still a stretch. Tony gasped, arching, fingers searching for Steve, who leaned down over him so Tony could grab him by his shoulders, nails scraping slightly across the skin. Suddenly he pulled away and Tony whined.

“Come on, Steve, what are you-” he stopped, eyes falling from Steve's face to his cock. His mouth watered and he licked his lips, his tongue rough and ticklish against the skin. The soldier raised an eyebrow, which Tony totally noticed before Steve pulled him up till he had to get his knees under him to sit up. Steve leaned in, lips ghost across his cheek to where his ear used to be.

“I know you want it..” he whispered, trailing up to nip at a ear and Tony just about snarled, hands rushing up to push Steve down against the bed, but instead of straddling him like he usually did, he went for the more convenient 69 position. Tony licked his lips again, looking down at Steve's cock. The barest touch to his own cock and Tony was arching again, then moaning as Steve pushed the two fingers back into him, starting the prep once more. Tony shuddered above him and leaned down a bit more, opening his mouth to lick just once across the head of Steve's cock and the soldier groaned loudly, hips jerking.

“Shit.” Steve cursed under him. One of the many things about him Tony never got tired of was when the man decided to drop the gentleman act and cursed like some dirty sailor. The genius grinned, licking him again and getting the same reaction. Some joke about a big and sweet lollipop resided in the front of Tony's mind, but he was too busy answering to Steve.

“Must feel good, having a cat's tongue on your big cock hm?” Tony teased. Before Steve could come with some retort, Tony bowed his head, taking the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, trying to avoid gracing the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. The genius smiled -as much as he could- and started licking extra harsh for good measure. Steve's fingers faltered and his hips jerked up again, a loud moan escaping him. Tony moaned softly, trying to get some sort of purring back, but not until Steve's free hand moving to his tail, stroking him gently at the root of his tail. Tony moaned loudly, startled, but at the same time, beyond pleased. He started purring a second later, vibrations running through his lips and tongue to Steve's cock, which had his hips thrusting up.

“Jesus, Tony..” Steve groaned, then started moving his fingers again, stretching Tony while working his tail with his other hand. Tony hadn't thought he needed more, well, not until Steve suddenly licked the head of his cock. Tony jerked, a loud moan rising up through his throat and relaxed his body without even thinking, thus taking more of Steve's cock into his mouth. Steve groaned, tongue just gracing the genius' cock.

“S-Steve..” Tony whimpered as he freed Steve's cock, hands fumbling to grab onto the base, where the knot was very obviously starting to fill, which was strange, because a dog's knot only started to fill when inside a female- oh. Tony grinned to himself. Steve's fingers thrust sharply into that spot that had Tony's back arching and body thrumming with pleasure. Deciding not to be the only one to receive Tony relaxed his jaw all he could, taking Steve's cock till it rubbed against the back of his throat and further. Yay for no gag reflex. Steve groaned as Tony's purring and throat muscles worked his cock. By now, the knot had filled up to have easily locked into anything and Tony strained his jaw and throat further by taking all of him, getting everything, including the knot into his mouth, which kinda hurt, but Tony was so turned on he didn't care.

“Fucking Chri- shit! Tony!” Steve cursed, hips jerking up, thrusting further into Tony's mouth. The feline couldn't quite breathe, but he worked the soldier's cock anyway, eventually pulling back just enough to draw air through his nose, then going down on his cock again.

“Shi- Tony, I'm gonna- f-fuck!” was Steve's only warning before his thigh's rose to trap Tony, forcing him to hold still as he came down his throat. Tony whimpered, airway blocked off and unable to move much with a cock a long way down his throat. Steve must have realized, because he tried to relax his thigh's enough for Tony to pull away just for air, but he held on. Tony was beyond surprised when Steve just continued to come, and come. For ten minutes. There was no way he could swallow it all, a lot of it slipping between his lips and Steve's cock along with drool, dripping down onto Steve. Tony pulled away slowly as the knot deflated and cock going limp. His breath was ragged and throat sore, but he was perfectly pleased despite it.

“Mmm.. this cat's enjoying it's milk, you got any more for me?” Tony asked, voice hoarse and sounding like he was talking with his mouth full. He bowed his head down to look Steve dead in the eye with an amused look. Steve grunted, cock already twitching. Tony had always found lots of reasons to bless Steve's cock, his short refractory period was one of them.

“Roll over.” Steve muttered, licking his lips several times. Tony rolled over, smirking. His jaw was covered in drool and come, but he didn't seem to mind. Steve ignored the quickly drying come on his own body in favor of sitting up and crawling between Tony's legs. He pressed a finger to the corner of Tony's mouth, forcing him to part his lips, sharp, feline teeth gleaming up at him. Tony purred, come leaking from his mouth.

“Swallow..” Steve murmured and the genius flushed, but Tony swallowed nevertheless, never taking his eyes of Steve. The soldier groaned, soon leaning down to lick the liquid of Tony's jaw, making the genius purr at the catch of the man's tongue on his goatee. When Steve finished, his grabbed Tony's hips, lifting him up slightly.

“Oh, you're not going to go doggy style?” Tony asked, grinning.

“You do realize dogs don't even do it like that right?” Steve asked, amused, but nevertheless, deadpanning. Tony paused, blinking as he nodded slowly, cheeks heating up. Steve just chuckled.

“But, if you want to..” he said absentmindedly, even if Tony knew that the damn man wasn't absent at all, thank you very much. Suddenly he found himself on all fours again, ass facing Steve and before Tony was able to wrap his head around it, Steve was pressing his cock into him. Tony gasped, startled at the stretch that bordered on painful. Instinct bubbled up inside him and he turned his head, snarling at Steve, baring his teeth. The man seemed taken aback for about 0.002 seconds before he growled back, leaned down to bite into Tony's neck. Not what dogs do, Tony was sure of that. Tony moaned though, the biting turning him on even more.

“A-ah, S-Steve!” Tony gasped out as Steve continued to press into him, fill him up, trap him. A snarl rose to escape his throat, but Steve merely growled through teeth clenching into his skin and Tony's snarl disappeared just about immediately. A few moments later, Steve started moving, pulling back only to push back in and the pain bled away as Steve started to gain momentum with each push till he was plowing into Tony, teeth still biting into Tony's neck, but softly instead, marking him while at it. Tony cried out when one particularly hard thrust hit his prostate, sending pleasure spinning up his spine, dulling all his other senses. Tony could smell the musk in the room, and he knew, with Steve's newly-found dog-senses, he could too, and most likely a lot better.

“Shit.. Tony..” Steve groaned, releasing Tony's neck just long enough to gasp and grunt before moving to grace his teeth against the crock between Tony's neck and shoulder, then he bit down as he surged forward, thrusting deep into Tony, then, he stopped. Tony cried out at the initial shock and slight pain, but once he realized Steve wasn't moving, he whined and tried to move, but Steve's hands held him firm. Steve groaned as his knot started to fill, locking them in place. Tony gasped, the stretch too much, and yet not enough. Most of it was pain, but it eventually passed as Steve held still, letting him accommodate, then Steve groaned loudly, body shuddering above him, coming. Tony couldn't feel that Steve came, sure, but his insides got warmer and it turned him on to no end. Tony cried out softly when Steve moved a hand to grab the head of his cock, jerking slightly. Better to be safe than sorry when it came to the barbs. For good measure, his other hand went for Tony's tail, grabbing the root of the moving limb to stroke him harshly. That did it for Tony.

“Ah- wai- Steve- ahn.. gonna.. c-co-” Tony gasped, crying out as his body arched and he clamped down around Steve, milking him further as he, himself came. Steve groaned, having to rest his forehead against Tony's back while gathering his breath. They stayed locked for the better of fifteen minutes and by then, Tony was already hard again. Steve groaned, his own cock easily complying to his lovers silent request.

“You.. are going to be the death of me..” he muttered, starting to thrust the moment his knot deflated enough for him to move. Tony cried out, arching to meet Steve's thrusts. He was stretched to accommodate the blonde's knot, so he cock didn't meet any resistance. Tony moaned loudly.

“If you don't kill me first- ah! Fuck, Steve!” Tony cried out, whimpering when Steve turning him around with even pulling out. He grabbed both of Tony's legs and pressed his thighs against his chest, just about folding him half as he pounded into him, not caring if the barbs on Tony's cock caught in his skin, which they did, from time to time, but not enough for blood to start flowing.

“Ah! S-Steve!” Tony cried out, head falling to the side, eyes clenched shut as his hands flailed, eventually settling for grabbing the sheets beneath them, tugging hard as his prostate was abused, over and over till tears leaking from his eyes and pre-come from his erection. Oh God, he really was going to be the death of him. It wasn't the first time Steve filled him up like this, but dog-wise, it was new and Tony thought he'd found a new kink. Tony's toes curled, pleasure pooling in his lower abdomen and built to a point were he thought he'd explode.

“S-Steve, I'm going to- ah! Ahn!” Tony cried out, come spurting across his chest and stomach, covering some of the arc reactor. Steve leaned down, licking it off as he thrust in once more and stilled. Soon the knot locked them when it filled up. Tony gasped, body flinching from oversensitivity and the feeling of being filled again, stretched deliciously.

“Happy now?” Steve gasped out as he pressed his face into the crock of Tony's neck.

“Y-yeah..” Tony answered, breathless and pleased. His tail trailed down Steve's side to settle around his thigh again. Steve's tail was barely moving behind him, but didn't seem to care as he settled with peppering Tony's lips with kisses. The genius purred, parting his lips as he kissed back, tongue gracing Steve's lips. The soldier's lips twitched slightly.

“Tickles..” he muttered and Tony started laughing.

“I know, it works a lot better on your cock hm?” Tony winked at him.

“Oh God.. I am not going a third round with you so soon Tony..” Steve grunted. The brunette's answer was another wink and soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, watching as Steve's mouth fell open and he was secretly pleased. It always seemed to surprise Steve that Tony liked giving soft and gentle kisses as well as touches. As soon as his knot deflated, Steve pulled out before he pulled Tony close and fell to the side. The feline curled up to him, purring loudly.

“Tony.. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep with you purring so loudly..” Steve stated.

“Aw, shucks, you love it.” Tony mumbled, a yawn escaping him. Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, I do, better than your snoring anyway.” he said and Tony mock-gasped.

“What?! I don't snore!” Tony protested, faking offense. Steve raised a single eyebrow.

“Okay, yeah, I snore, but so do you..” Tony muttered, but smiling nevertheless. Steve laughed.

“Yeah, and the occasional scream from both of us.” he murmured. Tony snorted.

“I'd take snoring over that any day..” he muttered and yawned again. Steve let out a long breath.

“Yeah, me too.. sleep now..” he whispered, kissing Tony's head, right in the middle of the perfectly placed, black ears. Tony purred and kissed his chest in return.

“Love you..” he mumbled. Steve hugged him tightly.

“Mm, I love you too Tony.”

* * *

 

It turned out, Loki, for the worse of his own usual stupidity, didn't remove the spell for a good three weeks. By then, Tony was quite used to being knotted anyway, not that he'd complain as he used at least a good few hours each day with Steve's knot inside him. The soldier actually suggested sending a fruitbasket to the demi-God, but they decided against it in the end. No need to anger the deranged man any more than they already had by flipping the curse to their advantage.


End file.
